


wouldn't it be lovely to feel worth something?

by I_am_the_ace_toast



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/F, Fluffy?, Hurt/Comfort, continuation of that one thursday clip, it's gonna be alright guys, kieu my softest gf, let Fatou tell someone god dammit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_the_ace_toast/pseuds/I_am_the_ace_toast
Summary: Even in her exhausted state, Fatou can't help but feel lighter with this knowledge. Reality comes crashing back in, though, when she remembers the interaction she and her, obviously hurt, girlfriend just had.Or:What happens after their conversation on Thursday.
Relationships: Fatou Jallow & Kieu My Vu, Fatou Jallow/Kieu My Vu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 96





	wouldn't it be lovely to feel worth something?

"Could we watch a movie maybe?"  
"Yep. I'll get the laptop." With that Kieu My gets up, leaving Fatou sitting on her bed. 

“Well this didn't go as planned,” she whispers. Fatou didn't mean to seem so distracted, but she is just so exhausted and can't help her mind wandering from the thing she _should_ be concentrating on. 

She just groans and lets her head fall back on Kieu My's bed. As she does this, she notices an array of little stars on Kieu My's ceiling. _They probably glow in the dark._ She can't help but chuckle at her girlfriend's obvious obsession with space.

__

__

She hears Kieu My rummaging in the next room. _I really can't have her think that I'm not listening to her._ Fatou’s eyebrows scrunch up and relax again as soon as she processes that Kieu My actually wants to apologize to Ava. 

This, of course, had been one of Fatou's biggest worries since Ava told her about her history with the Instas. She was scared that Ava wasn't going to accept any form of relationship with Kieu My, and that Kieu My never thought about the impact standing by as Constantin and Ismail bullied Ava would have.  
The fear of having to stand in-between two opposite sides always stressed her, so now hearing that Kieu My wants to actively better her connection to Ava was relieving, amazing even! 

Even in her exhausted state, Fatou can't help but feel lighter with this knowledge. Reality comes crashing back in, though, when she remembers the interaction she and her obviously hurt girlfriend just had. 

Now, back to the groaning.  
"I really have to tell her I'm not going anywhere," she mumbles. The need to not burden anyone with her own problems is strong, but she couldn't handle Kieu My doubting her feelings.  
With a determined look Fatou sits up on the bed and puts her phone on silent, waiting for Kieu My to appear. 

When she comes back, Kieu My's expression is still kind, if a bit sharper around the edges. As soon as she sits down next to Fatou and turns on the laptop, the smaller girl clears her throat. "Kieu My?" 

The other girl's eyes stay fixed on the monitor, "yeah?"  
"I'm really sorry about earlier." Fatou starts nervously fiddling with the buttons on her flannel. "I really want to listen to you. I know that this is very important. I'm just really exhausted right now and I can't seem to really concentrate on what you're saying" 

Kieu My's eyes finally leave the laptop in front of her and fix on Fatou's face.  
She sighs. "Fatou, I know these kinds of things are a bit harder for you. And I'm sorry I didn't notice you being this exhausted. I shouldn't have expected you to be completely focused on a topic this important this late." 

Fatou slowly moves her hand to grab Kieu My's and smiles at her sadly. "It's okay. I have a lot going on right now, but you couldn't have known. I'm just a bit sad that it came to this."  
A whispered "yeah" comes from the other girl, who now rests her head against hers.  
"Would you maybe like to tell me about some of the stuff that's been bothering you?"  
"Yes." Fatou opens her eyes and examines her companion's, now relaxed, features. "Could we get into a more comfortable position first, though?" 

Kieu My loudly exhales through her nose and leans back, grinning at her girlfriend.  
"Yes, yes." She makes a wild motion with her hands, signaling Fatou to move to the other end of the bed. 

While she's doing that, the tall girl quickly gets up and puts the laptop on her desk, before basically flopping down on the bed and crawling over to her girlfriend, who is already awaiting her. 

After a bit more adjusting, they finally find a comfortable position to lie in; with Fatou in Kieu My's arms, their hands intertwined. Their silence is easy, the intimacy becoming more and more comfortable for each of them. 

After a while, Fatou speaks up.  
"I was up until 3 am looking for Maike."  
Kieu My only hugs the smaller frame of her girlfriend closer to her chest.  
"Then I got up early to go to school and went to work right after. And now I'm here. And people just...keep _texting_ me. Non-stop. I have to do this, I have to do that.

"I feel like it's too hard to breathe. I'm just not _enough_ to do the bare minimum, how am I supposed to plan all these things on top of that?" Kieu My can tell that the smaller girl is tensing up, her breath coming quicker and quicker. 

She presses her lips next to Fatou's ear, trying to calm her down.  
"Have you ever told this to anyone?"  
Fatou huffs, the breath ghosting their tangled hands.  
"No! I don't want to bother anyone with my shit. I mean, everyone else can figure their stuff out by themselves, so why shouldn't I?" 

"But do you feel better? Now that you finally said it out loud?"  
Silence.  
"I don't feel bothered, Fatou. I want to listen so I can understand you. You do it for other people all the time. Please. Let me help you." 

"It's really okay?", Fatou whispers.  
"Yes. I want to help you as much as I can, _especially_ since you're going through a really hard time right now!"  
She hugs her even tighter,  
"I'm not going anywhere." 

Kieu My feels the other girl slightly shaking. When something wet hits her hand, she realizes she's crying.  
"Oh gosh, Fatou! Sorry, did I say anything wrong? I just meant that you can always talk to me-" 

Kieu My is stopped from rambling, when the weight in her arms starts shifting, and warm lips press to hers.  
It comes as a surprise, but Kieu My soon catches herself and reciprocates the kiss with closed eyes. 

After a few moments of savoring this feeling, she pulls back and examines her still crying girlfriend with raised eyebrows. 

"Kieu My Vu, do you even realize that you're the softest girlfriend in the entire world?"  
Kieu My's entire neck goes red, but she still tries to look back at Fatou with a stern expression. The other girl just giggles and kisses her cheek.

"It felt really good to say all this out loud. I think I want to try it again. If you don't mind, of course," she rushed to add.  
Kieu My nods, and goes back to grinning like a love-sick puppy.  
"But," Fatou continues, "I think that was enough for tonight. And we also talked about how tired I am. So-"

"Would you like to stay the night?" Kieu My cuts her off, immediately going red again. "I mean... you're already here? And you're so tired. We can figure it out. My parents aren't home at the moment anyway." 

Fatou dons her adorable thinking face and slowly nods. "This could...actually be possible. I'll just have to tell my parents. I think I have most of the stuff I'd need for school tomorrow with me anyways." 

Kieu My can't contain her grin, nodding along with Fatou now. "Amazing. I will just go get ready for bed then. Maybe you tell your parents?"  
At Fatou's nod, she leaves to go to the bathroom to take off her makeup.  
As soon as she comes back, she selects something for Fatou to wear to sleep.  
After everything is settled, they go back to cuddling on the bed. Tears now long dried, and honest words finally spoken, the two finally fall asleep after a brutal day.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I might actually write more chapters for this, depending on how the next Kieutou clip is gonna go lmao.  
> ANYWAYS BIG THANKS FOR MY NEW BETA CELERY (@celialestial here and on tumblr)  
> And thanks to my discord friends for HYPING ME UP! <3  
> I hope y'all enjoy this.  
> Love, Lube. (also y'all can follow me on tumblr if ya want @acewlwtoast)
> 
> (also, sorry if the formatting is fucked up.)


End file.
